


8:17 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute the Kents abandoned him after his sermon.





	8:17 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute the Kents abandoned him after his sermon and wondered if they thought he was boring.

THE END


End file.
